Mistaken Love
by RecklessLove21
Summary: Rosalie has always wanted a child of her own. After Bella gives birth to a miracle child, it fuels Rosalie desire to have what she has always craved for. Using Emmetts love for her, she sets him on the path of darkness. Will Emmett do what she ask?
1. Deal

**CAUTION BREAKING DAWN SPOLIERS!!**

FULL SUMMRY: Rosalie Cullen has always wanted a child of her own. After Bella gives birth to a miracle child, it fuels Rosalie desire to have what she has always craved for. Using her love for Emmett, she sets him on the path of darkness. Will Emmett do what she asks, or will he turn away?  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Twilight Saga.

* * *

_One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though ... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope.  
__-Steven Dietz_

"Emmett" she spoke my name as she kissed my lips. Her body against mine, making me yearn for her like I have though out all these years. She was my angel, my Savior. I kissed her lips back enjoying the thought of knowing what was coming.

She pulled back slightly letting me take of her shirt, her red lace bra was going to be next to go. "I need you to do something for me Em" she whispered in my ear. "Anything" automatically came out of my mouth as it met with hers.

"Give me a child" the words came out of her mouth making me stop in confusion. "It's impossible" I whispered as looked into her eyes.

I knew the sadness she felt at not able to have a child grew during the last few years, As Edward and Bella had their own, as we watch Nessie grow. After seeing everything she wanted so close, yet so far away.

"It's not" her eyes shimmer with hope, I couldn't fallow her train of thought, but I knew I'd do anything to give her what she hoped for, though it was impossible. "Rose honey, I don't understand"

Was she asking me to change a child? She had to remember what happened when the Volturi thought Nessie was one of the immortal children? She cant possible think of bringing one into this world.

"You can give me a child Em" she said her eyes lighting up with each word she spoke, she smiled at me before continuing "Em, Bella was able to have a baby. So could we. We just need to find a human girl who would fall for you. That wont be that hard"

I stared at her in shock for a moment as her words began to make sense. She wanted me to have a baby with a human girl? How was she willing to do that...Was I even willing to do that?

"Rose I don't think it would be that easy." Even for a vampire that would be morally wrong or I at lest I think it would be.

"Yes it would Em. With Edward out of the house no one will know what we're doing. Alice and Jasper are off on their hundredth honeymoon, she knows not to look for us. No one will find out until it's too late... Em, We can do this. We can have a baby. One of our own. We can watch him or her grow up and not have to worry about changing them or having to do what Esme did. We can do this... Please, lets do it?"

"What do we do with the human girl after? You know she'll die unless we change her" I looked into Rose eyes wondering how serious she was. "We let her die Em. It's the only way. It's only one human girl for the price of our happiness for a lifetime" she gave me my favorite smile, and I wonder how far I was willing to go to make her happy.

Rose was right. It would only be one human, it wasn't like I hadn't killed before to contain my thirst. Would this be so much worse? Killing once to give the women I love everything she has ever dreamed?

"Okay" I said to her searching in her eyes for some sign of doubt, her lips came crashing down on mine. "I love you Emmett" was all she said.

I knew exactly what I had to do.


	2. Hello there

Hi Guys It's been awhile I know :/ I wish I had something to tell you guys other then; 'I just couldn't write' but that's the truth.

As of right now this story is on a hiatus right now. I promise I will finish it, but it'll take awhile. So for those of you out there -if there still are- I will be updating sometime hopefully soon, I'm working on it.

I'm also going through all of my stories & editing them & fixing my horrible writing. Lol. I'm not saying there perfect now, cause they arent' but they are somewhat better then before -I hope- So if you're willing go & have a look, I'm still in the process of it though, so some stories I haven't gotten too yet.

So tell me if you're still interested in this story or not?! Stories that get the most reviews will be the ones I update first!

: )


End file.
